Devil in Disguise
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Queen Caroline is tired with having to deal with the King and she is done acting like he is her ruler. Klaus Mikaelson is the notorious king who brings her nothing but pain. An alliance formed between two countries may just get broken because the two can't seem to get along. Will the King come out the ultimate victor or will the Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I published this on Tumblr and people liked it, so I just wanted to share it with the people that do not have a tumblr :)

This is the un-beta'd version, but I think it's alright!

Devil in Disguise

Queen Caroline is tired with having to deal with the King and she is done acting like he is her ruler. Klaus Mikaelson is the notorious king who brings her nothing but pain. An alliance formed between two countries may just get broken because the two can't seem to get along. Will the King come out the ultimate victor or will the Queen?

Enjoy!

* * *

Queen Caroline sat in her chambers with her index finger under her chin. The child that was of five months slept in the cradle peacefully and whimpered in his sleep from time to time.

She was lost in thought because of the way the King began to neglect her and she knew not why he was being so cruel. The Scottish Queen understood that her betrothal to the King was arranged, but she still could not understand why he was the way he was.

Caroline was of twenty years and she already had the weight of the English and Scottish kingdoms on her shoulders. The blonde was groomed to become a great queen one day, but she assumed that with the crown came the chance to fall in love. Before her marriage to the King Niklaus was finalized, she dreamt of the way that things would be. As a child, she met him once and she thought that she was in love with him, but as soon as they consummated their marriage and she grew swollen with a child, he barely spared her so much of a glance. He would almost never ask for her to join him on his chaise and she would declare that it was unfair that he was neglecting her, but he would simply shew her away with his finger or throw one of his temper tantrums.

The Queen knew not what to do now that she hasn't been with him intimately for the past year and two months. She had needs, but the thought of adultery was so horrible that she couldn't seem to fathom it.

The man that cared for her was the King's guard and she wanted to be with him so many times, but she simply couldn't do it. Caroline knew that if she was to be adulterous, the King wouldn't forgive her and would mostly likely have her beheaded. The sin of adultery were one of the many reasons as to why the Queen's before her lost their heads.

Caroline believed that it was unfair that the King could have as many mistresses as he wanted to, while she couldn't even have a friend of the opposite gender without hearing the rumors in the corridors.

Shaking her head, she stood up and walked out onto the balcony before she placed her arms on the concrete rails.

Caroline knew that she had to do something because she understood that she wouldn't be able to live the way that she was bound too. She wanted to experience true love and even though that wasn't something that would happen, she wanted to feel like she was needed.

The Queen knew that she sounded like a petulant child, but she couldn't help but feel the sorrow overwhelming her knowing that she wasn't needed.

Her son was the only person that brought her comfort and she barely ever saw him in the daylight because the King was too busy showing him off to his court.

The thought of those vile people and his mistresses peaking upon her innocent child caused her nostrils to flare and her hands to clench. Little Landyn was definitely his mother's child and even at five months, Caroline could see the similarities that little Landyn had with both her and his father. He had her golden blonde hair and his father's blue-gray eyes. Little Landyn was a subject that many people talked about and even though that wasn't something that Caroline enjoyed, she was blessed to have such a wonderful son.

The Queen eventually went back into her bed chambers and as she walked over to her son's cradle and a small smile graced her lips.

She expected to see his little body, but instead she was met with a baby blue afghan and not much else. Her eyes widened with fear and her jaw dropped slightly before she made a dash for the double mahogany doors.

This couldn't be happening because little Landyn was the only reason why she was sticking around in the first place. Shaking her head, she made a dash for the King's bed chambers. The two guards that stood outside her door were going to stop her, but she threatened them with their jobs. They immediately got back into their positions and allowed her to pass through.

As she was making her way to his bed chambers, her vision began to blur with her unshed tears. There were two guards standing outside his door and she held a finger up for they keep quiet.

"My Queen, the King does not want to be disturbed." One of them warned her.

"The King can go screw himself. Allow me entrance or I swear to god, you will regret the day that you were put on this bloody planet." She told the two as she eyed them with ferocity in her watery blue eyes.

"Queen Caroline… He directly told us that he does not want to be disturbed for the remainder of the night." The other guard chimed in.

"The King does not wish to be disturbed because he is shagging one of his many harlet's. I have to speak to him now, and I am not going to take no for an answer so get out of my way or live the rest of your days out in exile."

"Alright… We warned you though." The first guard shrugged.

Caroline got all up in his face and she looked him right in the eyes, "Pack your bags, because by tomorrow you will be gone."

With that she pushed past them and pushed the door open. Caroline was met with a sight that she didn't want to see, but there were more important things on her mind now that she knew not where little Landyn was.

"Leave now, woman." Klaus ordered, barely sparing her a glance as his whore began to moan at the feeling of his length thrusting into her ass.

"Landyn is missing." She told him, ignoring his earlier order.

"Actually, sweetheart… He is right where he should be." The King's whore, Genevieve, told her before Klaus slid out of her. She turned to the King and pressed her lips to his own. Her hands found his cock and she began to pump him and Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Show the woman where my son is, love. After she is gone we can get back to our activities." He whispered into her ear seductively and Genevieve smiled up at him before she removed her hands from his length.

His whore walked over to the cradle in his bedchambers and her hips were swaying just for Klaus. She picked up the child and pressed him against her bosom and Caroline's blood boiled at the sight.

The nerve that the vile King had was unimaginable and she wanted to cause a storm right there and then. She understood not how they got her son because while she was still inside of her bedchambers he was peacefully resting in his cradle and as soon as she left for the balcony, she assumed the whore sneaked in.

"Bring forth my child, whore." Caroline ordered as she eyed the redhead with fury in her bright blue eyes.

"Darling, please do teach the Queen some manners… I will not have her insulting me in such a way."

"Genevieve, be a sweetheart and do give back the little prince… We do not want the Queen to cause a storm now do we?" He asked as he eyed her with a half-smirk.

"But, Nik…" Genevieve started.

"I do not remember granting you permission to call me by that name." He spat in her direction as his hands clenched into fists.

"I would assume that came with the role of playing your mistress." Genevieve responded as she eyed him with curiosity in her blue-green eyes.

"You pleasure me when need be and there isn't much else between us. You are but a whore because after all… You did come from a brothel." He shrugged.

Caroline burst out laughing, but she quickly put her hand on her mouth and stopped herself.

"Leave me with my wife, darling." Klaus dictated his whore.

The redhead looked between the royal's before she placed little Landyn in his cradle. She put on her robe and immediately exited.

Once the two were alone, Klaus slowly made his way towards Caroline.

"I like it when you take control, Caroline." He whispered as he tilted his head and eyed the Queen with mischief in his blue-gray eyes.

"Go to hell, Klaus." Caroline spat before she walked past him and towards the cradle.

When she had her son safely tucked against her bosom, she walked past the King, but he stopped her.

His hand tightened on her arm and Caroline inhaled a breath before she looked over at him.

"Leave the child and keep me company for the rest of the eventide." He ordered as his eyebrows wiggled in her direction.

"I will not lay with a vile man such as yourself. I gave you an heir and that was what was expected of me. I refuse to stoop so low as to be another whore that warms your bed." She shrugged and he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Are you denying me?" He questioned as his eyes darkened and his eyebrows knit together.

"It certainly looks like it, my lord." She nodded before she kicked him in the groin and took her exit.

"You bitch!" She heard him cry out in agony and a smirk formed on her lips.

* * *

Klaus had his hand on his groin as he urged the pain to go away. He was furious at how the woman that he was supposed to be superior over, made him the inferior one.

As soon as his pain subsided, he stood up on shaky legs and immediately made his way towards the tumbler that sat on his bed stand. He grabbed a glass before he popped the tumbler open and poured himself some of the amber liquid.

Without much thought, he threw his head back and allowed the scorching liquor to make its way down his throat.

He slammed the now empty glass on the bed stand before he made his way towards the mahogany doors.

The King didn't take kindly to another person making him feel inferior. As he exited his bedchambers, he came upon the single guard.

"Where is the other guard?" He questioned as he eyed the man with anger in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"The Queen took away his faculty, your majesty." He replied and he didn't dare to meet the notorious King's eyes.

"The Queen? Find that incompetent bastard and have him back here immediately. I am the only one that can take away a job and I do not remember doing such a thing."

"But…" He started.

"Are you questioning me, Joshua? I reckon you enjoy having your head… Am I right?"

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed before he waited for the King to excuse him.

"You are excused." Klaus told him before he walked away.

As soon as he arrived at the Queen's quarters, he looked towards the guards and ordered them to leave.

"Your majesty… The Queen has ordered we stay out here for the rest of eventide." One of the guard's told him.

"Last time I checked, I am the King… I do have more power than the foolish woman, so do be wise and run along." He ordered before he pushed past them and pushed the double doors open.

When the King was inside the Queen's bedchambers, he spotted her rocking the cradle. A small smile was gracing her lips and she looked at ease. The King leaned against the doorframe and he watched as she rocked the cradle back and forth. Little Landyn wasn't one that cried as much as the other children that he knew of and that surprised the King to no end. He watched his wife care for their child and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He quickly shook his head because he did not care and he did not feel. After all, that was his family's motto and he stuck by it...

"Get out." Caroline ordered, not bothering to spare him a glance.

"I did not like what you did back in my bedchambers. First, you disrupted my activities with the beautiful mistress and second, you kicked me where no one should ever." He told her, ignoring her order.

"Some beautiful mistress." She snorted as she shook her head and ran her warm hand across little Landyn's belly.

"Are you jealous, love?" Klaus questioned, his voice laced with amusement as he eyed her with mischief in his blue-gray eyes.

"Jealous? Do not dare to flatter yourself, Nik." She responded, purposely using the name his family called him.

"I do not remember giving you permission to call me by that name, sweetheart…" Klaus started as he slowly made his way towards her.

"Permission? Oh please… I do not remember giving you permission to call me by your foolish pet names, but here we are… You think that you have the power over me, but let's face it… I am just as powerful as you are and it matters not that we do not share the same anatomy. I will do as I please." She shrugged.

"That there will be your downfall."

"Are you threatening me, Nik?" She questioned as she finally looked over at him with challenge in her bright blue eyes.

The look that she gave him stopped him dead in his tracks because she had the look of a true Queen. Her bright blue eyes were icy and she held her posture wonderfully and Klaus knew that if she had the power that Medusa had, he would be in a whole lot of trouble.

He cleared his throat and he closed the space between them. He grabbed her and Caroline tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

The King had his hands on her shoulders and he pushed her flush against his chest. The Queen felt her face flush, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had such an effect on her. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of showing her arousal. The Queen hated him with every fiber of her being, but she couldn't deny the attraction that she still felt for him. They always had tension between one another and it didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon, unfortunately.

She gave him a shove and he took a couple of steps backwards before his eyes darkened and he ran at her. He pushed her onto the bed and climbed atop her before he pressed his lips against hers. Caroline shut her eyes even though her mind was screaming at her to not respond, but she couldn't help it. Her lips were against his own and he grinded against her.

Caroline finally opened her eyes because she wasn't about to let him have his way with her. Not after seeing how suave he was with his whore in her presence.

A thought came to the Queen's mind and she immediately reached for the pocket knife that was hidden under her mattress.

The King had his hands under her nightgown, but he immediately backed off when he felt the cool metal against his throat.

"Let me go, or I swear to god I will slit your throat without blinking." Caroline warned him as she kept a hard grasp on the pocket knife.

Her tone was serious and even the almighty King knew that she wasn't bluffing. He removed his hands from under her nightgown and slowly backed away.

Caroline put the pocket knife under her transparent sleeve and she stood up and faced him with disgust and anger in her bright blue eyes.

"You were really going to slit my throat, weren't you?" He asked as he kept a distance because she still had the pocket knife in close proximity.

"Do not play games with me, Niklaus. I told you once and I will tell you again- I am not your whore and I never will be, so it would be in both of our best interest's if you started understanding that." She told him as she ran her fingers through her blonde curls in agitation.

"I do not know who it is that you think you are, but I am the King-" Klaus started.

"Oh! Bloody hell! Not this again! How many more times am I going to have to tell you that you having a penis and I having a vagina doesn't matter? Yes, the society believes that the male is the superior, but that is not something that I believe. Argue with me all you want on this topic, but I will not submit to you because your argument is invalid in my eyes. I will not stroke your ego further. That is not my duty. My duty is to control our empire and I think that I am doing a damn good job!" She finished and he stared at her with his jaw dropped slightly.

"I will not have you belittling me, Caroline." He told her before he walked towards the double doors.

"Likewise," she replied.

Klaus stopped in his tracks and he slowly turned around and faced her.

"From now on your life will be filled with misery and anguish. You will wish to die, but only when you learn who is the superior in this relationship, I will grant your wish." He warned her.

"Do as you wish, Nik. I care not what happens to me." She shrugged.

Klaus nodded before he looked over at her once more and left her bedchambers.

* * *

There you have it! Now, I can either leave it like this or I can continue and make it a very short story. It's up to you, my loves... I have an idea for this, but I shall write it you are interested.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with an update and I'm still not sure if y'all like it, but hopefully y'all do! I really do like this idea because it allows me to explore to a certain extent!

Warning: This is dark. Klaus Mikaleson is a dark character.

Enjoy!

* * *

Little Landyn's cries brought Caroline out of her slumber and she looked around her bed chambers with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

Her eyes landed on a guard who was picking up the child.

"What do you think you are doing?" Caroline questioned, immediately standing up.

"You are in no position to ask questions." The guard replied as he looked over at her with disgust in his dark eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked as she narrowed her eyes in confusion and made her way over to the guard.

"Ah... I hope your last eventide in your comfortable bed was worthwhile." She heard Klaus say, and she faced him.

There were two guards behind him and he had an evil smirk on his lips.

"What did you do?" The Queen questioned as her cerulean eyes darkened in his direction.

"I did what I promised to do. Your feeling of superiority has come to an end and you will live out the rest of your days in isolation."

"You cannot do this." She shook her head as she looked over at a crying Landyn with tears in her eyes.

"I can and I will, love." He shrugged. "Seize her." He ordered with a shake of his hand.

The two guards came forward and they grabbed onto her arms harshly.

The Queen cried out in pain when she felt her arms being tugged on and her eyes widened.

"Let me hold Landyn once! Please!" Caroline begged him and he shook his head.

"You should have submitted to me a couple of hours ago. I will not have you making a fool out of me, sweetheart." He told her even though his heart tugged at his chest.

Caroline shook her head in denial as she looked over at her son with a pained expression on her face.

"He will be taken care of." Klaus told her before he motioned for the guards to take her away.

The guards dragged her towards the double doors and Caroline turned her face to look at him one more time.

"You became what you promised you would not become." The blonde told him before she was gone.

After Caroline was gone, Klaus turned to the guard who was holding his child and he motioned for him to come forward.

"Would you like me to call a wet nurse? The prince will not stop crying." The guard spoke up, but never met the King's gaze.

"Hand me my son, Joshua." Klaus told him and the guard did as he was told without any further questions.

When little Landyn was in Klaus' hands he excused the guard and walked over to the chaise as he rocked his son.

Little Landyn was beginning to whimper and the King sighed in frustration because he had business to attend to, but for some reason he couldn't seem to leave the child alone.

Landyn's cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy from all of the crying. He didn't look happy, Klaus noticed. He shook his head because he knew that the woman that was so full of herself was the only person in the world that could make his son smile. It wasn't like he wanted to have Caroline imprisoned, but he wasn't about to allow her act out in such a way.

Landyn eventually fell asleep and Klaus stood up and left Caroline's bedchambers. When he was inside of his own chambers, he put Landyn in his cradle and made his way towards his chaise.

As he plopped down on the chaise, there was a knock on his door.

Klaus huffed in annoyance and he decided to walk on over to the doors because he didn't want Landyn to wake up again after he just fell asleep.

Once he was at the double doors, he turned the knob and opened the door.

"What?" He asked his guard.

"Your mistress wants you." The guard replied as he cleared his throat in discomfort.

"Which one exactly?" The King questioned as he leaned against the door frame tiredly.

"Me," Genevieve told him as she popped her head in the doorway and smiled at the King seductively.

"Last time I checked, I call you when I want you… I do not remember calling for you, love."

"Oh, come on… We have to celebrate! Your foolish wife is no longer the Queen!" She beamed at him as she clapped her hands together.

"Come inside." Klaus ordered and the redhead did just that.

Once she was inside, Klaus pushed her into the wall, and her eyes widened at the impact.

"I will not have you dirtying her name." He told her, his voice dangerously low.

"Wait a minute… Are you actually defending that whore!?"

"Let us be real here, love… If anybody is a whore, it most definitely is not Caroline. Last time I checked you were-oh wait...you are the whore." He shrugged, stating the facts as they were.

"I will not have you-" The redhead did not complete her sentence because she felt the stinging sensation on her cheek. "You- you slapped me." She realized as she looked up at him with her green eyes wide.

"I did," he shrugged before he walked away from her and made his way towards the chaise.

"Why are you defending her? She hates you with every fiber of her being!" Genevieve shouted as she stomped over to him with anger in her green eyes.

"Remove your robe." Klaus ordered, ignoring her.

"Ni-" She began even though she knew that he hated it when she called him that.

"REMOVE YOUR ROBE!" He roared as his blood began to boil.

He knew that Landyn was sleeping, but he was over and done with the day already and it was just morning.

Genevieve did as he ordered, and she stood before him naked while Klaus shook his head in disgust.

"You are nothing compared to her." He told her as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"You are pathetic." Genevieve told him before she could comprehend the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Oh?" The King questioned before he stood up and reached for his sword.

He stalked on over to her and the redhead got as back as she possibly could.

"I-" she started.

"Say nothing." He spat as he yielded his sword.

The tip of the sword was touching her belly button and her eyes were wide with fear.

"What am I, whore?" He questioned as he eyed her with disgust and impatience.

"You are the King of England." She blurted out.

"What else?"

"You are almighty."

"That's a good girl." He smiled at her before he removed the tip of the sword from her belly button.

Genevieve breathed out a sigh of relief, but before she could say anything else, she no longer had her head.

The King threw his sword on the floor and he spat on the whore's corpse before he reached for a rag. He wiped his hands and then his face. He then called for his guards and they entered with their heads low because they heard the sound of the metal of the sword connecting with bone.

"Remove her body and have a servant clean the blood up." He ordered, not bothering to look over at them.

"Of course, your grace." They bowed before him and quickly took Genevieve's remains as they left the King's bedchambers.

Klaus walked over to the chaise and he sat down before he put his face in his hands. He was confused and exhausted.

The peace in the King's bedchambers was quickly disrupted when little Landyn began to cry. His crying turned into wails and Klaus didn't know what to do. He was in no mood to have to deal with the child and so he decided to call upon a wet nurse.

As soon as Landyn was with the wet nurse, the King decided to head to the dungeon. He knew where Caroline was and even though he saw her a short while ago, he wanted to see her again.

* * *

Caroline sat on the cot with her face in her hands and she was sobbing hysterically. Her tears kept on flowing down her cheeks and even though she didn't want to show any weakness, she couldn't help it.

The Queen knew that she wouldn't be able to live without Landyn in her arms, but she realized that that morning could very well be the last time that she ever saw him. Klaus would have her beheaded soon enough and she knew how stubborn he was. He wouldn't dare to show any mercy to her- not after the way she treated him.

The blonde shook her head and she wiped her tears away. She was not going to give Klaus the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to her with his idiotic punishment.

She had to come up with some sort of plan. Even if she was going to lose her head eventually, she still wanted to have the privilege of seeing her son. That was her right and she was not going to allow Klaus to take that away from her.

The Queen was brought out of her reverie when she heard the doors opening. She lay down on the cot and looked up at the ceiling.

"How is your new bedchamber treating you?" Klaus questioned as he put his hands behind his back and slowly made his way towards her.

"Fine," she replied as she kept her voice even and emotionless. Caroline knew that she had to keep up a facade in front of her so-called husband and ally.

"I killed Genevieve." He told her as he sat down on the edge of the cot.

"Am I supposed to know who that is, or…?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to look at the ceiling that was made out of stone.

"Still as feisty as ever, I see." He sighed heavily as he tapped his feet lightly on the dirty ground.

"Give me some credit, Klaus. I have been down here for approximately an hour and for some reason it does not seem to be bothering me. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I cannot hear you shagging one of your whores."

"You know, love… You never were the greatest liar." He told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, Nik… I still do not remember giving you permission to call me 'love' or 'sweetheart'." She retorted.

"It would be wise if you turned it down a notch, darling." Klaus said as he looked over at her with a small smirk on his lips.

"Ah, another one of your pet names. How lucky of me!" She cried out sarcastically.

"As I was saying…" He ignored her. "I killed Genevieve." The King repeated.

"Again… Am I supposed to know who that is?" The blonde questioned as a sigh escaped her lips.

"You are considering that you walked in on us the last night." He told her.

"Ah! The redhead that thought that she was in charge!" She realized. "I cannot say that I am sorry to hear that because her downfall was bound to happen sooner rather than later."

"Just like yours." He reminded her as he crossed his arms over her chest.

"At least I'll lose my life knowing that I was able to do something with it." She shrugged even though she dreaded the day of her death.

"Caroline… Why are you making this so difficult on yourself?" Klaus questioned, his voice genuine and tired.

"Are you really interested?" She asked him as she got up off of the cot and faced him.

"I am," he nodded.

"I am making it so difficult for myself because I would rather be dead than be forced to live under the same roof as you…" She began.

"That is not fair." He interrupted her.

"Let me finish." She sighed.

"Fine," he sighed.

"You promised me something when we were children, but it seems like you have forgotten and I will not sentence myself to a life filled with hatred and sadness. I will not do it and I will not allow Landyn to grow up in such an environment. I know what awaits him. He is the heir to the throne and I am sure that he will turn out to be just like because of the neglect when I am gone, but maybe he will not… He is my son and I want what is best for him. Is that what you want for him or is he just another possession that you plan to keep for your own gain?"

"You may be down here, but I can speed up the process of your beheading." He warned her as his hands clenched into fists at his side. He was not going to allow her to speak in such a way.

"You are angry." She realized as a small sigh escaped her lips. "If there is even a little humanity left inside of you, try and remember what you promised me. I do not expect you to show me mercy, but I do hope that you will love our son as he grows older, not for just your purpose, but for him."

Klaus shook his head before he took his departure. Caroline was left alone in the darkness of the cell and she crumpled to the floor in a heap as a realization hit her.

_She had to come out alive. If not for herself, then for her innocent little boy._

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and the Klaroline interaction was good! Now, Klaus is a dark character in this fic, so just please be prepared for more of his dark side.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am back with the third chapter! Now, this chapter is the beginning of a flashback and the end of the flashback will be posted in the next chapter. This chapter explains Klaus and Caroline's interaction and Klaus as a child. I hope you guys enjoy it!

I would like to thank Lauren for being an amazing beta! This wouldn't be as great without her!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Twelve Years Ago:

_The English Court was bustling with activity because the royals of Scotland were to arrive at the English Kingdom within the next hour._

_The King sat on his throne and he looked between his children with his index finger under his chin._

_"As I am sure you all know… The Scottish King and Queen are going to be arriving at any moment. With them will be their daughter."_

_"Does that mean I get a new friend, daddy?" Rebekah asked him._

_The King's only daughter was of four years and he couldn't help but smile at her from time to time. Mikael was known for his harsh ways, but when it came to his only daughter, he seemed to turn into a pile of goo._

_"Perhaps," he nodded as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips._

_Rebekah clapped her hands together and she stood up and made her way over to him. He picked her up and placed her on his lap before he looked between his sons with a hard expression._

_The Queen was currently on bed-rest after giving birth to Little Henrik and he was alone with the royal children._

_"Niklaus," Mikael said causing Klaus to immediately stand and bow before him._

_Klaus knew that he had to tread very carefully when he was around his father because Mikael did not extend the same kindness to him as he did to Rebekah. The kind streak within the king never really extended towards his sons; however it always seemed to reach Rebekah, who was spoiled in almost every way._

_"You are to get to know the Princess." He told him as he watched him with his eyes dark._

_"Of course," the ten year old said quickly._

_"But daddy! You said that the girl is going to be my friend." Rebekah whined as she looked up at her father._

_"She will, darling… I just need Niklaus to get to know her."_

_"Whatever for, Father?" The eldest of the Mikaelson children questioned._

_"Because Finn," the King shrugged before he stood up and dismissed his children._

_He had to speak with his advisors before the Scot's arrived because they had to talk about the treaty that the English was going to sign with the Scottish._

* * *

_Once the children were out of the throne room, the brothers made their way to the playground that was out back and they decided to fence for a bit._

_Kol was far too young to play the vicious sport so therefore Klaus kept him company while Finn and Elijah fenced._

_The King's children differed in age. Kol was of six years and Elijah was of fourteen years. Finn was of sixteen years and he was to lead the English army when he was of age. Elijah was to become Mikael's successor, but that was looking rather slim knowing that he didn't have much training in that department. It was to be assumed that Klaus would be crowned King when Mikael passed even though he was still but a child._

_"Why does Father treat Rebekah differently?" Kol asked his older brother as he looked over at him with his chocolate brown eyes wide._

_"What is it that you mean, Kol?" Klaus wondered as he looked down at his brother with confusion in his eyes._

_"Why does he love her more than he does us?"_

_"He loves us all equally, little brother… He just has a funny way of showing it." He shrugged as he gave Kol a reassuring smile._

_Klaus knew how terrible their father was, but there was no point in throwing shade at him when they lived under his roof. The King was cruel and unjustly behind closed doors, but he sure as hell made an effort to show the outside people what a "gift" he was._

_"Mama isn't happy with Papa, Nik. She doesn't like him." Kol sighed heavily as he picked at the grass._

_"Why do you say that?" Klaus wondered as he put his index finger under his chin just like his father did._

_"I do not know, but I just feel it. I want Mama to be happy because she deserves it and I doubt that Father brings her joy."_

_"Kol, do not make such false assumptions!" The ten year old ordered as he remembered what 'assumption' meant._

_"I do not know what that means…" He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Little brother…" Klaus began, but their conversation was cut short when they heard the sound of the trumpets going off._

_"Children!" The Nurse shouted as she walked into the backyard._

_"What is it, Anne? Have they arrived?" Finn questioned as the two of them stopped fencing._

_"They have," she nodded._

_"Very well," he sighed before he motioned for his younger brothers to follow him._

_Klaus, Kol, and Elijah shared a look before they shrugged and followed their older brother into the castle._

_As soon as they got outside, they immediately made their way towards their father. They stood behind him and Mikael looked over at them with anger in his blue-green eyes because of how dirty they looked._

_"Forgive us, Father." Elijah begged as he put his hands around Klaus and Kol in a protective manner._

_Elijah knew how the King lashed out and he knew that neither of his brothers deserved to be treated in such a cruel way._

_"Silence, 'Lijah. Be a good boy and smile for the crowd." He ordered as he plastered a smile on his lips._

_"Yes, your grace." Elijah whispered as he looked between Finn, Klaus, and Elijah._

_Mikael nodded subtly and he held onto Rebekah's hand and gave her a small smile. The little girl smiled back and she almost jumped for joy when she spotted the Scottish Princess._

_"Hold your brother's hand, darling. Alright?" Mikael said._

_"Yes, daddy" She smiled as he let go of her hand._

_Rebekah took Klaus's hand and he smiled at her because at least theri father treated Rebekah with the kindness that she deserved. Of course Klaus grew jealous from time to time when Mikael was beating him, but at the end of the day he knew that if Rebekah stayed safe and innocent, he would be perfectly fine._

_The Mikaelson children watched as the King of England greeted the Scottish King and Queen and they sighed heavily. Their father could definitely put on a show that would bring the audience to tears. After all he was a mastermind…_

_"Thank you so much to taking the journey here." Mikael beamed at them as he shook hands with King William of Scotland._

_"Thank you for having us, Mikael." Bill thanked as they smiled at one another._

_"Our doors are always open for such amazing people. Please do follow me inside."_

_"Of course," William nodded as he took Elizabeth's hand and his daughter's._

_Once they were inside, Mikael and Bill hugged one another tightly and Liz smiled as she watched her husband. He was finally smiling and that brought her great joy._

_"Mama," her daughter whispered._

_"What is it, my love?" She questioned as she got on her knees and looked into the girl's bright blue eyes._

_"I need to use the toilet." The eight year old girl replied, her voice louder than necessary._

_"Darling!" Liz scolded when she heard the vocabulary that her daughter used._

_Rebekah and Kol burst out laughing when they heard what the Princess of Scotland said and Caroline could feel the heat gathering on her cheeks. She looked like she was about to cry, but Klaus stepped up because he knew how she the girl probably felt._

_Klaus noticed that she had long curly blonde hair that cascaded down her back and cerulean eyes. The girl scrunched up her nose in embarrassment and he noticed the freckles on her cheeks._

_"I can show you to the washroom, Princess." He told her as a reassuring smile graced his lips._

_Caroline looked over at him and then at her mother. When Liz nodded, Caroline smiled at the young Prince and he extended his hand for her to take._

_Caroline put her small hand in his own and they walked off. (What about 'Caroline put her small hand in his and they proceeded to walk to the lavatory'? As "in his own" isn't proper English)_

_When they were out of earshot, Caroline stopped and burst out crying as she sat down on the floor. Klaus's eyes widened in confusion and he sat down beside her._

_"Are you alright, Princess?" He questioned as he watched her small body shake._

_"I already- embarrassed myself." She stammered as she put her face in her hands._

_"No, no… It is alright… You are still a little girl and its okay to slip up once in a while." Klaus reassured her as he put an arm around her._

_"I am to be the Queen… How am I supposed to do that if I can't even use the correct words?" The blonde asked him as she sniffled._

_"We all make mistakes, Princess." He told her. "It is alright." He added._

_"Caroline. Call me Caroline." She sighed as she wiped at her eyes._

_"Caroline, trust me… I am to be my father's successor and I don't even know what that means. I think it means that I am to be the next King, but it still makes no sense to me. I have two older brothers… Why do I have to take on the responsibility?"_

_"Maybe because you can make people feel better." She told him as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips._

_"I wouldn't say that…" He began as he put his hand on his neck and rubbed it. He felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks and he quickly cleared his throat because he suddenly felt shy and shielded._

_"You made me feel better." The blonde shrugged as she wiped away her tears._

_"I did?" He wondered. "How?"_

_"You sat down and actually spoke to me… Back home if I ever start crying, the nurse tells me to suck it up and so I do." She admitted. "Papa and Mama are always busy and so they don't really pay much attention to me."_

_"That's better, Caroline. Trust me." He sighed as he felt the scar on the inside of his arm._

_"How so?" She wondered._

_"It doesn't matter." Klaus shrugged before he stood up and extended his hand for her to take._

_The Scottish Princess took his hand and he helped her up before he showed her to the washroom that was on the first floor of the castle._

_As they were arriving at the washroom, Caroline looked around the huge castle and she couldn't help but notice how different the Scottish Castle was to the one that she was currently in._

_Back in Scotland, the castle gave off a cozy and friendly vibe while the castle in England gave off a cold and distant vibe._

_Sighing, she smiled at him before she pushed the door to the washroom open._

_Once Caroline was finished, Klaus got an idea and he smiled at her brilliantly._

_"What is it?" She wondered when she noticed the expression on his face._

_"I want to show you something." He beamed from ear to ear._

_"Are we allowed to stray from the throne room?" Caroline wondered as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

_"Probably not, but who cares? I want to show you something and your schedule is probably packed. Come on," he urged as he motioned towards the wall._

_"Fine," she sighed as she followed him._

_When they got to the wall, the ten year old looked from left to right and then pushed when he noticed that nobody was around. He motioned for Caroline to follow him and she did just that._

_Once they were inside the hidden passageway, he smiled brightly._

_"What is this place?" Caroline asked him curiously._

_"This is where I go when I want to be alone. I have everything that I need in here." He told her as he walked over to the canvas._

_"You paint?" She questioned as she looked over at one of his paintings._

_"I paint, sketch, draw…" He clarified._

_"Wow," she breathed out as a small smile graced her lips._

_"Do you like it?" Klaus wondered as he shifted from one foot to the other nervously._

_"I- I love it." The little girl reassured him._

_"Thank you," he thanked her._

_"Does anybody know about this place?" She wondered as she looked around some more._

_"My mother and my little sister… Rebekah and I usually come here when we want to play and my mother set this whole thing up for me. She knows how much I love everything that has to do with art and so she was kind enough to arrange this."_

_"So, the King doesn't know of this place?" The girl assumed._

_"No… I want to keep it that way because he believes that painting isn't masculine enough for the future King of England." He told her. "If he was to find out about this secret chamber, he would most likely have it destroyed and I really do not want that to happen."_

_"Okay… I will not tell him…?" Caroline started, but realized that she didn't know his name._

_"Klaus," he clarified. "You can call me Nik though." He beamed at her even though only his family members called him by that name._

_"Nik," she smiled as they sat down on the linen._

* * *

There you have it, loves! I hope this chapter was alright even though it was a flashback! This flashback is important for the present day of the fic, so please stick around :D

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
